Sin decir Adios
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Spoilers de la 5ta saga. Por ella era capaz de hacerlo todo, incluso renunciar a su ultima oportunidad de volver al metamundo. Incluso a dar la vida por la suya...


**Adios**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Disney

**Personaje:** Cedric

**Advertencia:** Spoilers de la quinta Saga, basado en el comic no. 64. Muerte de un personaje

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

No existía nadie que estuviera más orgullo de pertenecer a Meridian que él. Como tampoco había alguien que odiara a las guardianas como lo hacia él. Detestaba estar encerrado en aquella apariencia humana, teniendo que trabajar en aquella librería, siendo vigilado por aquellas chiquillas. Quería destruirlas, pero más que nada quería volver a meridian.

Por eso había hecho aquel pacto con Ludmoore. Y ahora se veía recompensado al recuperar su forma original, al tener de nuevo la apariencia del Metamundo. Solo necesitaba conseguir una cosa más, una ultima cosa antes de poder estar al fin en meridian. El corazón de Kandrakar, lo único que tenia que hacer era convencer a Will de que le diera el corazón y entonces aquellas chiquillas serian destruidas y el seria libre.

Y entonces ella interfirió en su camino, lo miro con los ojos llenos de desilusión de rabia y tristeza y el se encontró reflejado en aquellas pupilas doradas, ya no como Cedric, si no como el monstruo que ella veía, y le dolió.

Y a pesar de todo no fue capaz de quitarla de su camino, mientras su mente buscaba palabras para hacerla comprender, mientras se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras para que ella abandonara a las guardianas, para que se quedara a su lado. Aun que aun no entendía el por que.

Y entonces el la había hecho retroceder, no se había atrevido a atacarla directamente, solo la había hecho retroceder, el tiempo suficiente para que su mensaje llegara a la guardiana del corazón, lo había conseguido, la chica había tomado la decisión de entregar el corazón a cambio de Matt. Pero ella se había vuelto a interponer, se había interpuesto entre Will y él, entre él y el corazón.

Y las palabras de Ludmoore, lo golpearon de pronto, encogiéndole el corazón que había creído ya muerto, por que mientras la sentencia de Ludmoore resonaba en su cabeza, el se daba cuenta de que Meridian había dejado de ser su hogar, y que su forma ya no era más la de un metamundes más, si no la de Cedric. El bibliotecario, por que la había dejado de ser para el solo Rebeca y se había convertido en Orube.

La única persona que podía entender su sentir, la única que sabia lo que era no ser humano en el mundo de los humanos, y supo entonces que no podía permitir que Ludmoore la lastimara, que no podría hacerlo por que realmente sentía algo por ella. Y había actuado de la única manera jamás prevista para él, interfiriendo entre el golpe de Ludmoore y ella, recibiendo el letal ataque, regresando a su aspecto de humano, que en ese momento no le molesto.

Por que escucho el grito de ella, el grito de ella en forma de su nombre, y sintió sus manos rodeándolo, sosteniéndolo. Y supo que había hecho lo correcto, por que el dolor que ahora sentía estaba seguro no seria nada comparado con el dolor de perderla a ella. Por que ella estaba bien, corrió con ellas de la mejor manera de la qu era posible, siendo sostenido por Orube y por la guardiana de la tierra. Por Cornelia por que el también había aprendido a llamarlas por su nombre. Por que ya no quería dañarlas, por que si o hacia ella se alejaría de él.

Y supo que su momento estaba cerca, supo que no saldría de aquel libro, no con ella al menos, supo que su camino terminaba ahí, y que seria la ultima vez que lograría tocar aquellas manos que lo sostenían, supo también que su muerte no seria en vano, por que su muerte le pertenecía, por que el escogía morir, y no necesitaba más pago que los ojos llenos de pena de ella, que la mirad de desesperación.

y sintió entonces las lagrimas, por primera vez no de rabia, no de coraje, simplemente por que se sentía triste de no poder estar de nuevo cerca de ella, de no poder verla de nuevo, el único consuelo que le quedaba era saber que con su muerta ella llegaría al ultimo capitulo, que su muerte lograrían tener lo que les faltaba para escribir el ultimo titulo, para rescatar a Matt y vencer a Ludmoore, lo harían el lo sabia.

Lo supo mientras murmuraba sus ultimas palabras, mientras sentía sus fuerzas abandonarlo, sin dejar de mirarla, por que queria memorizar su rostro para llevarlo a ya donde iba, por que sabia que no la vería de nuevo, que ya no escucharía su adiós.

**Notas de la autora**

Puede que a muchos no les guste el personaje, pero a mi me encanta y su muerte la verdad es que me dio mucha tristeza así que aquí mi pequeño fic, para conmemorarlo.


End file.
